1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing of an aerosol product and more particularly to an improved mounting cup for dispensing the aerosol product from a collapsible container within an aerosol container.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aerosol dispenser comprises an aerosol product and an aerosol propellant contained within an aerosol container. An aerosol valve is provided to control the discharge of the aerosol product from the aerosol container through the fluid pressure provided by the aerosol propellant.
The aerosol valve is biased into a closed position. A valve stem cooperates with the aerosol valve for opening the aerosol valve. An actuator engages with the valve stem to open the aerosol valve for dispensing an aerosol product and the aerosol propellant from the aerosol container. The aerosol product and the aerosol propellant are dispensed from the aerosol valve through a spray nozzle. Typically, the aerosol product and the aerosol propellant are contained in a common portion of the aerosol container.
Some in the prior art have incorporated an inner container for receiving the aerosol product to separate the aerosol product from the aerosol propellant. In general, the inner container was a flexible container secured to the aerosol valve. The inner container was located within the aerosol container with the aerosol propellant disposed externally inner container. The aerosol propellant applied pressure to the exterior of the inner container to dispense only the aerosol product from the aerosol valve through the spray nozzle.
The following U.S. patents represent certain attempts of the prior art to provide an inner container for receiving an aerosol product and for separating the aerosol product from an aerosol propellant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,003 to Visceglia et al. discloses an aerosol container having sealed propellant means comprising a flexible propellant bag having air or inert gases under pressure and a predetermined quantity of product located within the container. In a first embodiment, the propellant bag is fixedly mounted at the outlet and includes a separate valve for loading of the pressurized gas. A second valve is mounted at the outlet and is connected to a perforated tube which extends downwardly into the container to emit product when the valve stem is depressed. Actuation of the valve stem causes the propellant bag to expand forcing the product out through the valve. In a second embodiment, the container includes a plurality of product bags which are mounted to a valve arrangement at the outlet and a pressurized propellant which is forced into the container to maintain the product bags under pressure. The valve arrangement comprises a separate valve for each product bag and a valve for loading the propellant into the container tube. The product valves are connected to a mixing cap to emit a predetermined spray when the cap is depressed. In both embodiments of the invention, the propellant is not emitted with the spray and in instances where fluorocarbons are used this is an important ecological advantage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,351 to de Leeuwe et al. discloses a storage container formed by joining together the sides and top of a pair of matched laminated flat sheets. The bottom portions are joined together adjacent the sides. The center is sealed along the sealing surfaces of a tube connector assembly. The connector portion is in the form of a parallel pipe head the center of which is enclosed a tube. The tube extends through the connector and projects outwardly therefrom to provide a closable access path for filling and draining the container. The projected portion of said tube is corrugated. A sleeve is formed along the top edge of the sealed top portion of sealed container and a stiffener rod is installed in the sleeve to provide a more stable structure for handling when the container is filled. Below the sleeve and horizontally centered is a hook mounting aperture for holding the container in the drain position. Disposed symmetrically on opposite sides of said hook mounting aperture are a pair of gripping apertures which facilitate handling of the container. At the bottom are a pair of sealed flaps disposed on each side of said tube projection and within each flap is an aperture. These apertures are used to hold a container during the filling cycle. A shut-off cap is a tubular structure and has a wide section, the interior of which fits over the tube projection and a narrow section. The interior walls of said wide section are corrugated so that a fluid tight fit is obtained when installed on said tube projection. A membrane seals the shut-off cap and is formed at the junction of the wide and narrow sections of said shut-off cap. A dust cover is attached by a flexible lead and is designed to fit over a part of the narrow section, thus preventing dust and other contaminants from getting into the narrow tube during storage and transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,299 to Hoyt discloses a collapsible container which has a first pliable member and a second non-pliable member. The first pliable member includes a first pliable sheet and a second pliable sheet which are joined together to form a pouch to hold the contents. The second non-pliable member includes a base design allowing for leak-free seals with the pliable sheets and a stem having a passageway with an outlet for dispensing the contents of the pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,311 to Piarrat discloses the dispensing packagings for viscous, creamy or paste products, as well as a manufacturing method for these dispensing packagings. The body of the packaging according to the invention, in substance tubular, comprises an interior envelope, apt for containing the product to be dispensed, and an exterior envelope capable of yielding to the pressure and then to regain, in substance, its initial form. These two envelopes are coupled and united according to a line parallel, in substance to the axis of the body. The tubular body thus formed is then welded, by one of its extremities, to a dispenser head, the other extremity being closed by a weld or placed on a base. The packaging according to the invention applies notably to cosmetic products, to health care products and to technical products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,697 to Gruenbacher et al. discloses a reclosable pouch package for dispensing a product having a fitment in a folded end of the pouch. A substantially rigid fitment has an inner end, an outer end, and an orifice therethrough extending from the inner end to the outer end. The fitment also has a planar flange at the inner end. The pouch is formed from a substantially rectangular piece of thermoplastic film. The piece of film has a hole therein. Around the hole a depression is formed in the film either by thermoforming or cold forming. The depression is sized such that when the flange of the fitment is bonded to the film at the hole, and the piece of film is folded away from the fitment and fin-sealed closed, the folded end of the resulting pouch has minimal concavity and the pouch has parallel side seals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,358 to Wiles et al. discloses a flexible package for dispensing a product through a fitment. The package has a planar enclosed body extending between a bottom end and a top end. The package further includes a planar gusset panel sealed to the body at the top end. The gusset panel is sealed to the body such that the package can be folded so that the gusset panel will lie flat against and in the same plane as the body of the package. The gusset panel further includes an aperture disposed therein. A dispensing fitment extends through the aperture on the gusset panel for dispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,530 to Geier et al. discloses a dispensing module for use in the dispensing of pressurized liquids, foams, gels or the like comprising a dispenser valve and a flexible bag which is bonded thereto. The bag is intended to be located within an outer container by way of an opening in the latter that can be closed with a lid. Disposed within the bag is a delivery nozzle that can be connected to the valve body of the dispenser valve through the bag material with the interposition of a sealing ring in such a way that between the interior of the bag and the valve body fluid communication is maintained. The delivery nozzle and/or the valve body is made of a material that is fracture-proof and in particular not permeable to organic media. The portion of the delivery nozzle immediately adjacent to the bag is provided with a surface or a covering of a material, such as polyethylene, polypropylene or polyamide, which can be bonded to the bag material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,936 to Sakamoto discloses a liquid container/dispenser including a container body defining a flexible wall for storing a liquid and a tube member having a first end portion placed outside the container body and a second closed end portion placed inside the container body. The tube member has as an opening device provided in the second closed end portion of the tube member inside the container body. The second closed end portion can be broken off from the rest of the tube member inside the container body by a force applied through the wall of the container body. The wall of the container body is preferably made from a flexible material so that the wall can be flexibly brought into contact with the tube member inside the container. The liquid container with the novel dispensing system assures the sealed storage of liquid in the container and yet facilitates clean, quick and safe dispensing of the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,986 to Last et al. discloses a dispenser for liquid, gel, granular or powdered media comprising an outer container of rigid material in which a suction pump is operated by a trigger mechanism. A pump outlet is connected via a flexible tube to a spray nozzle, and via a suction tube to a connector tube. A refill packing is provided within the outer container and includes an integrally manufactured connector that can be pressed onto the connector tube. The connector tube opens the connector upon insertion thereinto. A special plug, including guide arms, ensures that the connector opens upon insertion of the connector tube, and closes again upon withdrawal of the connector tube from the connector. The connector connector tube assembly provides leak-free connection of the refill packaging within the outer container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,987 to Miller discloses an apparatus for dispensing multiple fluids from nested containers, while simultaneously venting the fluid containers, including a first container for containing a first fluid, a second container, nested within the first container, for containing a second fluid, and a manually operable pump for pumping fluid from the containers to dispense a mixture of the fluids from the apparatus. The pump includes a pump actuator for actuating and deactuating the pump, a reciprocating fluid conduit, which reciprocates upon actuation and deactuation of the pump actuator and a discharge nozzle for dispensing the mixture of the fluids from the apparatus upon actuation of the pump. The apparatus also includes a mixing chamber for mixing the first and second fluids drawn from the first and second containers, respectively, a fluid transfer conduit for withdrawing fluid from the first container into the mixing chamber and a fluid transfer mechanism for withdrawing fluid from the second container into the mixing chamber, the fluid transfer mechanism including an auxiliary pump, attached to the reciprocating conduit, for pumping fluid from the second container to the mixing chamber upon a corresponding reciprocation of the reciprocating conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,383 to Hins discloses a plastic weld pourer component for connecting to a plastics container part, more particularly a container part of film-like plastics material, comprising at least one welding rib extending circumferentially about a neck portion defining a discharge passage, and having a welding edge or fact. The welding edge is provided at a welding flash formed on a rib base portion of the welding rib having a smaller dimension in directions perpendicular to the circumferential direction than that of the rib base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,491 to Garcia et al. discloses a set of components for assembly as a dispensing package for an aerosol product. A collapsible bag is provided for holding the aerosol product. The collapsible bag is attached to a support which in turn is mounted within a hollow body. A retention member holds a finger-operable pump to the support for communication with the interior of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,360 to Contaxis, III et al. discloses an additive dispensing apparatus for an acrid system which includes a head having a body portion adapted and configured for fluid communication with the fluid system and having a flow path extending therethrough. A fluid inlet portion of the flow path defines a relatively high pressure region and a fluid outlet portion of the flow path defines a relatively low pressure region. A canister is operatively associated with the body portion and structure is provided for facilitating fluid communication between the fluid inlet portion and the interior of the canister. A collapsible container is disposed within the canister for containing a liquid additive for dispensement into the fluid system and structure is provided for facilitating fluid communication between the collapsible container and the fluid outlet portion, whereby the differential pressure between the interior of the canister and the interior of the collapsible container effectuates a proportional dispensement of liquid additive into the fluid system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,613 to Bell discloses a bag construction including first and second opposed panel sections. Each of the panel sections have first and second opposite side edges. The panel sections are secured to one another along at least a portion of the first and second opposite side edges by first and second side seals, to define a bag construction interior. The first and second side seals each have an inner edge portion adjacent to the bag construction interior. The first side seal inner edge portion has at least one non-linear edge section extending over a part of the first side seal inner edge portion. The non-linear edge may include an edge with a plurality of spaced inwardly directed projections, or as edge with curved portions, or an undulated edge. The seals may be used in a variety of packaging arrangements, and help to provide an arrangement which will stand upright when filled or at least partially filled with material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,848 to Massioui discloses a closure for a self-standing pouch designed to hold fluid, which closure includes a fitment, having a base and either an integral or removable stem, which stem carries an integrated cap. The closure may also include a straw that extends downward into the fluid and above the stem or at least a mouthpiece. A straw like member in place of a straw can be integral to the fitment, or threadable or otherwise attachable thereto. The fitment aspect may be one piece or two as noted, and if two, is adapted to permit the refilling of the pouch as may be desired. The closure may be placed at various locations on a fluid containing pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,884 to Nittel discloses a method for manufacturing flexible plastic containers by two die molds, in the connecting seam of which at least one insert for filling and/or emptying the container is introduced comprising press faces running perpendicular to the wall of the container. The angle of the press faces is greater than 90°, preferable nearly 180° at each locus of connection to the die molds, with regard to the connecting seam of the two die molds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,451 to Hess, III et al. discloses a dispensing structure, and a package with a dispensing structure, provided with a valve. In one embodiment, the dispensing structure is a multi-piece fitment. The multi-piece fitment includes a base for mounting to the container and a valve carrier for mounting to the base. A flexible self-sealing slit-type valve is mounted within the carrier. In another embodiment, a fitment is mounted in the opening of a thin-walled flexible collapsible container, and the flexible valve is mounted in the fitment. In yet another embodiment, a package includes a container having a corner wall defining an opening and a fitment is sealingly mounted to the corner wall at the opening. A valve is disposed within the fitment. A removable and disposable cover extends from the container over the fitment and at least a portion of the corner wall to define a hermetically sealed volume around the fitment. The cover may be pulled away from the container to expose the fitment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,344 to Kai discloses a package body provided with a spout which is welded to an inner surface of a mouth portion of the body. The spout has an outer periphery of a welding part having a curved outer surface of a boat shape in a plan view at a seat, and the outer periphery of the welding part is welded to the inner surface of the mouth portion. The spout includes a projected piece at an outer periphery above the seat. The package body is accommodated within a housing provided with a casing openable about a hinge. The body is arranged within the casing in an opened state, with the spout being directed upwardly, and then the casing is closed to accommodate the package body. The spout is fixed by a fixture which is dividable into two halves with a center hole. This hole has a groove for fixing the projected piece of the spout from the outside in the combined state of the spout fixture, and with a curved surface for fixing the periphery of the spout. The spout fixture is provided with projecting rows at an outside portion which is fixed to the supporting hole. These projecting rows are fitted into concave row grooves formed in the inner wall of an opening portion defined at the upper portion of the casing, and by closing the casing the package body is accommodated within the casing and the spout is fixed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting cup for dispensing an aerosol product from a collapsible container within an aerosol container having an improved apparatus and method of securing the collapsible container to the mounting cup.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting cup for dispensing an aerosol product from a collapsible container wherein the aerosol propellant is inhibited from contacting the aerosol valve.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting cup for dispensing an aerosol product from a collapsible container wherein the aerosol propellant is prevented from permeating through the aerosol valve.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting cup for dispensing an aerosol product from a collapsible container wherein the aerosol product may be high speed pressure filled into the collapsible container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting cup for dispensing an aerosol product from a collapsible container that may be utilized with virtually any type of aerosol valve without the need of a special aerosol valve design or an adapter for attachment to the aerosol valve.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of securing a collapsible container to a mounting cup through the use of a polymeric material located between the collapsible container and the mounting cup.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of securing a collapsible container to a mounting cup wherein the collapsible container is bonded to the mounting cup by a heat sealing process, an ultrasonic welding process or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of securing a collapsible container to a mounting cup that eliminates exposure of a valve body to an aerosol propellant.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.